ותמיד היית קרובה
by Lis Lupin
Summary: ג'יני בוגדת בהארי ומשאירה אותו לגדל לבד את בתם. ונחשו מי עוזר לו? הייתי משועממת וזה מה שיצא, אני לא בטוחה לגבי הפיק הזה כולל השם...טוב, כנסו תקראו ותביעו דעה...
1. פרולוג

**הצהרה****:** הארי פוטר לא שלי. וזה חבל מאוד, למען האמת...הכל שייך לג'יי. קיי. רולינג. אני רק משתעשעת ורוצה לדעת אם יש לי עתיד כסופרת...

**פרולוג**

הארי ישב על הכורסה, מביט מטה אל פני בתו הישנה בזרועותיו. עוד היו על פניה דמעות שלא יבשו, אותן הארי ניגב בעדינות באצבעו. גם מעיניו ברחו כמה דמעות סוררות, אך אותן לא היה מי שיסיר. הוא ידע כאב ואובדן בעבר וידע גם להתמודד מולו, אבל הבכי של ליזי הקטנה שלו שבר לו את הלב.

מחר ימלאו שלושים יום לעזיבתה של ג'יני. שבוע לפני כן הם התגרשו סופית. הוא בקושי ראה אותה. עורך הדין שלה סידר ותאם הכל, בא אליו עם הניירות ביקש את חתימתו, והוא, הארי, חתם ביד רועדת, מנסה לשכנע את עצמו שזה בעצם חלום ולא מציאות, שמחר הוא יתעורר לצד אישתו לעוד יום שמח ומאושר עם בתם הקטנה. אבל זו הייתה המציאות. היא ויתרה עליו. היא ויתרה על בתם אליזבת'. היא עזבה את שניהם והלכה לגור בשוויץ עם דין תומאס וציפו לילדם שייוולד בעוד שבעה חודשים.

ועכשיו הוא ישב שם לבד בחדרה של בתו, מנענע אותה קלות, מלטף את פניה הקטנות ומאמץ אותה אל ליבו. הקטנה שלו התעוררה באמצע הלילה בקריאות "אמא" שפצעו את ליבו של הארי, שזכר איך ג'יני אמרה שהיא אינה צריכה ילדה שתפריע לחייה עם דין ולילד שהם מצפים. רגשות מעורבים עלו בתוכו כשנזכר באושר שהציף אותו כשלפני שנתיים וחצי הגיעה אליו ג'יני למשרד, קורנת כולה ואמרה לו שהיא בהריון. הוא זכר את ההתרגשות כשאחז את אליזבת' בפעם הראשונה. גם את מלותיה של ג'יני זכר. היא אמרה לו: "הנה הבת שלך, הארי." אז הוא לא הבין את כוונתה, הוא רק חייך אליה ואמר לה: "הבת של שנינו, ג'יני. הבת של שנינו."

"את הבת שלי, ליז," לחש הארי לבתו הישנה. "תמיד היית הבת שלי, הנסיכה הקטנה שלי, ולעולם – לעולם לא אעזוב אותך."

היי לכולם! זה שוב אני...הייתי משועממת, אז זה מה שיצא. אני לא בטוחה מה אני אעשה עם זה בדיוק. רק תגידו לי מה דעתכם. הצעות תתקבלנה בברכה...

נשיקות!

L.L


	2. פרק 1

**הצהרה****: **הארי פוטר שייך לג'יי קיי רולינג. אני רק...אני רק כותבת להנאתי. אני לא מרוויחה מזה כלום.

**פרק ****1**

הארי פקח את עיניו. הוא קפץ מהמיטה שעליה ישן כאילו מישהו צרח בתוך אוזנו. לרגע הוא לא הבין היכן הוא נמצא אך מייד ראה את הוילונות הורודים והרגיש את השטיח הרך תחת כפות רגליו ונזכר. אתמול היה קשה במיוחד להרדים את ליזה והיא התעוררה פעמים רבות, לכן החליט לישון בחדרה כדי שיוכל מייד ללכת אליה אם תתחיל לבכות. הוא ידע שהוא לא בדיוק עושה את הדבר הנכון ובסוף ליזה תתרגל לידיים, אבל הוא לא אהב לראות את בתו בוכה.

הארי הציץ אל עריסתה של ליזה, ראה שהיא ישנה בשלווה וחייך בסיפוק. אם קצת מזל היא תישן עד שעות הבוקר המאוחרות והוא יוכל לעבור שוב על הדוחות שנתן לו רון אתמול. הוא יצא מהחדר אל חדרו, התקלח, התלבש וירד אל המטבח להכין ארוחת בוקר. הוא ידע שהוא תמיד מוזמן אל הוויזלים לארוחות, אך הוא נמנע מללכת לשם. לא כי הוא שמר להם טינה, כלל לא, הוא העריך מאוד את אדון וגברת וויזלי ואת שאר בני המשפחה ובודאי שגם את חברו הטוב רון. הם הופתעו וכעסו כמוהו על שג'יני עזבה אותו ולא דיברו עליה הרבה במחילה. הארי היה משאיר את ליזה אצל גב' וויזלי כל יום כשהיה הולך לעבודה, אבל כשהיה חוזר לאסוף אותה הוא לא היה נשאר לאכול. רק כשהוא היה ממש עייף ואם לא הייתה לו בררה אחרת. פשוט כל האווירה של משפחה מאוחדת, הבית והגינה הזכירו להארי את הזמנים בהם היה מבלה שם עם ג'יני.

הוא אכל בשקט את הביצה והבייקון שהכין. הינשוף הגיע והשאיר את "הנביא היומי" על השולחן אחרי שהארי הכניס כמה מטבעות לשק. הוא עיין בעיתון בחוסר עניין כששמע דפיקות בדלת. מופתע מהפרת השקט הוא יצא מהמטבח, תוהה אם זה לא רון שבא לבקר אותו ואת ליזה, אך שאל את עצמו למה בכלל טרח לדפוק. הוא פתח את הדלת ולא האמין למראה עיניו.

"הרמיוני?!"

"הארי!"

הבחורה שעמדה בפתח קפצה אליו וחיבקה אותו בחום. הארי החזיר לה חיבוק חזק, לא מאמין שהוא מחזיק ברגע זה את הרמיוני גריינג'ר, חברתו הטובה ביותר.

"הרמיוני, זו באמת את?" שאל הארי, עדין לא מרפה ממנה.

" כן, הארי, זאת אני." ענתה הרמיוני בהתרגשות. "הו, איך אני שמחה לראות אותך!"

הם נפרדו והארי הזמין את הרמיוני להיכנס, עוזר לה עם המזוודות שהביאה. הוא מיהר למטבח להביא משהו לשתות וכמה עוגיות שגב' וויזלי שלחה לו אתמול.

"איך זה שאת כאן? לא ידעתי שאת באה לאנגליה," אמר הארי, מביא ומניח את הדברים על השולחן בסלון.

"האמת אף אחד לא יודע שאני פה, רק אתה. רציתי שזו תהיה הפתעה," אמרה הרמיוני לוגמת מעט מהברצפת שהארי הגיש לה. "נו, אז איפה כולם? איפה הג'ינג'יות?"

"היא עדין ישנה," ענה הארי בחיוך.

"אתה מתכוון שהן ישנות. איזה ג'נטלמן! התעוררת מוקדם כדי להכין ארוחת בוקר?" צחקה הרמיוני. אבל פתאום היא ראתה שיש משהו מוזר בחיוך של הארי. משהו עצוב. "מה קורה, הארי? ג'יני וליז בסדר?"

הארי נשם עמוקות לפני שענה. "ליזי ישנה והיא בסדר גמור. על ג'יני אני לא יכול לומר לך, תצטרכי לשאול את בעלה."

הרמיוני הביטה בו בפנים מוזרות. "הארי, מה קורה כאן? איפה ג'יני? מה זאת אומרת?" אך לפתע היא הבינה הכל. "נפרדתם?" היא שאלה בלחישה.

"היא עזבה יום אחד, ושלחה עורך דין כדי שאחתום על הגרושים. אני לא יודע הרבה, גם לא ראיתי אותה הרבה, אך הבנתי שהיא גרה בשוויץ באושר ועושר עם דין. הם מצפים לילד."

הרמיוני כיסתה את פיה. "מה?!" היא חבקה את הארי שוב. "מתי זה קרה?"

"לפני חודשיים," ענה הארי. הוא ראה שהרמיוני רוצה לשאול עוד משהו והוא ידע מה השאלה. "לא סיפרתי לך כי לא רציתי להדאיג אותך. אני יודע שאת מאוד עסוקה."

"אבל הארי, זה הרבה יותר חשוב! מי שמר על ליזי כל הזמן הזה?" שאלה ודאגה נשמעה בקולה.

"גב' וויזלי, כמובן."

והם השתתקו. הרמיוני שתקה כי היא עדין לא עיכלה את כל מה שנאמר לה כעת. ג'יני עזבה...היא בגדה בהארי, הבן אדם הכי אציל, טוב לב ומסור. היא לא האמינה ולא רצתה להאמין. איך היא מסוגלת? איך היא עזבה את בתה...

"הארי, אני אעזור לך," אמרה הרמיוני בהחלטיות.

"מה ?" שאל הארי, שהיה שקוע במחשבות.

"אני אעזור לך, עם ליזי. אני יודעת שאתה עובד עד מאוחר במחלקת ההילאים, וגם שגב' וויזלי בטח מידי עייפה עד שאתה מגיע לאסוף את ליזי..."

"אבל הרמיוני, גם את עובדת!" קרא הארי. "את בטח צריכה לחזור אחר כך להולנד. אני לא רוצה להרוס לך את החופשה..."

"אל תדבר שטויות, הארי. איך בילוי עם בת הסנדקות שלי יכול להרוס לי את החופשה?" אמרה הרמיוני בהגיון . "במיוחד שלא הייתי איתה הרבה, רק כשהיא נולדה!"

היא צודקת, חשב הארי. ובאמת, רק פעמיים מאד שעזבה את אנגליה הרמיוני באה לבקר: בחתונה שלו וכשליזה נולדה. כשהרמיוני הייתה באה, כולם היו שמחים, בעיקר הארי, שהרגיש כאילו אחותו באה במיוחד לבקר אותו, וכך גם הרמיוני אמרה לו פעם: "באתי לבקר את אח שלי!"

הוא נאנח. "ניצחת." אמר בקצרה. "אני באמת זקוק לעזרה לפעמים..." ואז שניהם הרימו את ראשם. מהקומה למעלה נשמעו קולות ומלמולים לא ברורים וגם קולות צחוק. חיוך האיר את פניו של הארי והפנה את מבטו אל חברתו. "יש לך מזל, בת הסנדקות שלך התעוררה."

הם עלו במדרגות לקומה השניה והארי הדריך את הרמיוני אל הדלת השניה. "החדר שלי הוא הראשון, והוא מקושר מבפנים לחדר של ליזה." הסביר לה הארי, ופתח את דלת חדרה של ליזה. לעיניה של הרמיוני נגלה חדר קסום ביותר: קירות החדר היו צבועים בורוד עדין ופיות צבעונית נעו לאורכו, הוילונות, ורודים אף הם, היו מקושטים בפרחים רקומים. שטיח לבן רך למגע היה פרוש על הרצפה כולה והיו כמה משחקים שלא הוחזרו למקום. הארון והכוננית היו גם לבנים וליד החלון ניצב לול בצבע זהב ובתוכו ישבה תינוקת כמעט בת שנתיים ששיחקה עם בובות הפרווה שלה.

"ליזה, בוקר טוב!" אמר הארי. הוא התקרב אל הלול של בתו. ליזה הרימה את ראשה וחיוך מתוק הצטייר על פניה.

'כמו של הארי,' חשבה הרמיוני כשהביטה אל הילדה הקטנה שהושיטה את ידיה אל אביה ואמרה "אבא!" בעליזות. לליזה היה שיער ג'ינג'י בוער שירשה מאמה ועיניים ירוקות בדיוק כמו של אביה. גם תווי הפנים שלה היו כמעט זהים לשלו.

"תראי מי הגיעה לבקר אותך, ליז," אמר הארי לבתו שבזרועותיו. "תראי, זאת הרמיוני, הסנדקית שלך!" הוא ליטף את שערה ונישק את מצחה. "את לא ראית אותה מאז שהיית בת שבוע, למען האמת..."

"ליזה," אמרה הרמיוני מחויכת. "שלום קטנה!"

ליזה התבוננה בהרמיוני ארוכות. היא לא הוציאה מילה מפיה ורק החזיקה חזק בחולצתו של הארי. מידי פעם הסיתה את עיניה הירוקות למקום אחר ושוב שבה להתבונן בהרמיוני.

"אני מצטער, היא לא מכירה אותך." התנצל הארי. "בדרך כלל היא שובבה לא קטנה. היא מפטפטת הרבה מאוד והיא גם למדה ללכת!"

"אל תדאג, זה בסדר," אמרה הרמיוני בהבנה. "היא גדלה המון! כשראיתי אותה היא הייתה ממש פצפונת ובקושי היה לה פלומת שיער."

"כן, יש לה שיער ג'ינג'י, כמו אמא שלה." אמר הארי חלושות, מסתכל על בתו במעט עצבות.

"אבל היא מאוד דומה לך." העירה הרמיוני.

"כן, לפעמים אני חושב שאם הייתה לי אחות היא הייתה יכולה להיות דומה לה," אמר הארי, חוזר למצב רוחו המעודד. "טוב, צריך להתכונן ליום חדש, ליזי! צריך להתקלח, ללבוש בגדים נקיים ולאכול. רוצה?"

"כן," אמרה הפעוטה והנהנה בראשה.

"בטח שאת רוצה. אחרת סבתא וויזלי תגיד שאת רזה כמו אבא," צחק הארי וגלגל את עיניו לכיוון הרמיוני שצחקה אף היא מהערתו של הארי. "היא אף פעם לא מפסיקה..."

הרמיוני ראתה איך הארי מושיב את בתו על הכוננית ומפשיט אותה בעדינות, מדבר אליה וצוחק איתה. המחזה היה כל כך נוגע ללב שהיא הרגישה איך עיניה מתמלאות דמעות.

"הרמיוני, את יכולה לעזור לי אחר כך?" פנה אליה הארי.

"בטח, איך אני יכולה לעזור?" ענתה מייד והלכה לכיוונו של הארי.

"תוכלי לבחור לה בגדים? אני עדיין לא כל כך טוב בזה. ואחר כך אולי לעשות לה קוקיות או משהו, רון כל הזמן צוחק עלי שמה שאני עושה לה בשיער נראה כמו מה שיש למוגלגים על הגגות. כמו אנטנות, כמובן."

"אוף, אל תקשיב לרון..." הרמיוני עשתה תנועת ביטול. "אתה יודע איך הוא. בכל אופן, ברור שאני אעזור לך. אתה רוצה שאני גם אקלח אותה בשבילך?"

"לא, אולי יותר מאוחר, כשהיא תתרגל אליך. נכון?" אמר הארי,מרים את בתו שעדין נעצה מבטים סקרניים בהרמיוני ולא אמרה דבר. "הבגדים שלה בארון בצד ימין."

הארי יצא מהחדר עם ליזה עטופה במגבת והרמיוני נשארה לבד. היא פתחה את דלת הארון וראתה לפניה ערמות מסודרות של בגדים: שמלות, גופיות, חולצות, מכנסיים וחצאיות. בהחלט היו לילדה הזאת בגדים...אחרי הכל, הארי יכל להרשות לעצמו לקנות לבתו משחקים ובגדים לרוב, ורואים שהוא לא חסך דבר ממנה. 'הוא בטח גם נהג כך עם ג'יני ובודאי נתן לה את כל האהבה שיש בלבו כמו שהוא נותן ליזה ואולי אף יותר. אז למה היא עזבה אותו?' שאלה את עצמה הרמיוני בכאב. היא הרי זו דברה עם שניהם, עם ג'יני בעיקר, ושכנעה אותם להצהיר זה לזה את אהבתם. ואז היא עזבה להולנד בגלל עבודתה במשרד הקסמים במחלקה לשיתוף פעולה בינלאומי בקסמים כנציגת הממלכה המאוחדת, אך חזרה כדי להיות איתם בחתונתם ובלידתה של ליזה. היא לא הייתה מנחשת שכך הכל ייגמר. היא הרגישה גל של כעס עולה בתוכה.

"ג'יני, חתיכת...חתיכת...איך יכלת?" אמרה בכעס עצור ודמעות עולות בגרונה. "איך יכלת לעשות את זה? אם אי פעם אמצא אותך ג'יני, אני לא יודעת מה אני מסוגלת לעשות לך..."

הרמיוני גמרה לבחור את בגדיה של ליזה. היא מחתה את דמעותיה כדי שהארי לא יבחין בהם, גם ככה הוא בטח מתמודד בקושי עם כל מה שעובר עליו. אם היא רוצה לעזור להארי, היא צריכה להיות חזקה, ולנסות להתקרב יותר אל בת הסנדקות שלה, כדי שתוכל להפחית מעט מהעומס שעל כתפיו של הארי וכמובן גב' וויזלי. הרמיוני לקחה את הבגדים אל הכוננית בה הארי הושיב קודם לכן את ליזה והניחה אותם שם. את הבגדים המלוכלכים היא אספה ותהתה היכן לשים אותם. בדיוק כשהיא רצתה לצאת מהחדר, הארי נכנס כמעט מתנגש בה, עם ליזה בזרועותיו.

"הרמיוני!" קרא בהפתעה והלך צעד אחד אחורה. "מצטער, פגעתי בך?"

"לא, לא, רק רציתי לשאול אותך היכן להניח את הבגדים המלוכלכים של ליזה," אמרה הרמיוני, זזה מעט הצידה כדי להרשות להארי להיכנס לחדר.

"הו, אמ...בסוף המסדרון, את רואה? יש שם חדר שירותים עם אמבטיה, בחדר יש גם סלסלה לבגדים מלוכלכים." הסביר הארי. "אבל את לא צריכה לעשות את זה..."

"בטח שכן! אני אמורה לעזור לך, נכון? וזה גם נקרא לעזור," אמרה הרמיוני בעליזות ופנתה למקום שהארי אמר לה.

הארי הביט אחריה בתימהון ונכנס לחדר של ליזה. "היא מתנהגת קצת מוזר, לא ליזי?" אמר הארי לבתו. ליז הקטנה רק חייכה וטפחה על פניו באצבעותיה הקטנות, משמיעה גרגורים. "את צריכה להתרגל אליה, היא תשמור עליך קצת כשאבא וסבתא יהיו עייפים." סיפר הארי לבתו ושוב הושיב אותה על הכוננית, שם מצא את הבגדים שהכינה לו הרמיוני. "את תאהבי אותה. תראי, היא אפילו בחרה בשבילך בגדים יפים." הוא חיתל אותה קודם, הלביש לה גופיה למרות מחאותיה וההתייפחויות שלה.

"לא, לא, אליזבת' פוטר, זה לא יעזור לך, את צריכה להיות לבושה יפה. תראי, היא בחרה את הבגדים שאת הכי אוהבת!" הרמיוני שמעה את הדברים האחרונים שהארי אמר לליזה וחייכה. היא נכנסה לחדר וראתה את הארי מנסה להכניס לראשה של ליזה את החולצה הצהובה, והקטנה מתפתלת בין זרועותיו מסרבת להתלבש.

"ליזי, עשי טובה לאבא שלך, הוא כבר מזיע מרוב מאמץ!" צחקה הרמיוני וניגשה לעזור להארי. היא הניחה יד אחת על כתפו של הארי, ואת ידה השניה הניחה על ראשה של ליזה וליטפה את שערה הכתום. "די מתוקה, אני אלביש אותך." אמרה הרמיוני. היא הביטה בהארי והוא רק הנהן בראשו. הרמיוני מייד אחזה בידיה הקטנות של ליזה והשכיבה אותה על הכוננית.

במשך כל הזמן שהלבישה הרמיוני את ליזה, הפעוטה לא הסירה את עיניה מפניה של הרמיוני, כאילו מנסה לנחש או לדעת מה היא בשבילה או בשביל אבא שלה, ולמה היא מטפלת בה ומחייכת אליה כל כך הרבה, האם יתכן שהיא מי שהיא חושבת שהיא, ואיך זה שהיא הופיעה אחרי שהיא קראה לה במשך זמן רב מאוד....

"מה ליזי?" שאלה הרמיוני במתיקות. היא שמעה את ליזה ממלמלת משהו.

"אמרת משהו, הרמיוני?" שאל הארי, שעסק בסידור החדר.

"כלום, פשוט חשבתי שליזי רוצה להגיד משהו." אמרה הרמיוני. הארי התקרב אליה והביט ליזי.

"מה רצית, ליז?" שאל גם הוא.

"א-בא!" חייכה ליזה אל הארי, מנענעת את זרועותיה בשמחה. "מאלה!"

"היא רוצה שירימו אותה," אמר הארי ונענע בראשו. "את מפונקת מאוד, ליזה, למה שלא תלכי לבד ותראי להרמיוני איך את יודעת ללכת יפה?"

להפתעתה של הרמיוני, הקטנה הרימה את כתפיה ועשתה פרצוף מרדן. "לא סה לכת, סה אבא!"

"מה אמרתי לך," אמר הארי להרמיוני. " היא שובבה לא קטנה ויודעת איך לנהל את אבא שלה..." הוא לקח את ליז בזרועותיו. "רק הפעם, כי הסנדקית שלך פה, אבל אחר כך לא יהיו הנחות, גברת צעירה."

הרמיוני צחקה למראה הבעת הניצחון על פניה של ליזה, והלכה אחרי הארי במורד המדרגות אל המטבח, שם הוא הושיב את בתו על כיסא מיוחד ופנה להכין לה את ארוחת הבוקר – סנדוויץ' עם ריבה וחמאת בוטנים.

"אל תחשבי שזה הכל," אמר הארי להרמיוני. "אחרי זה היא מקבלת את הירקות שלה ובקבוק חלב. אני חושב שהיא עדיין קטנה בשביל ביצה ובייקון. בצהריים גב' וויזלי מביאה לנו אוכל." הוא הביא מהמגירה סינר בשביל ליזי והלביש לה אותו.

"אני בטוחה שאתה עושה את הטוב ביותר בשביל הבת שלך, ולא עלה על דעתי שאתה מרעיב אותה," אמרה הרמיוני בחיוך.

הארי חייך בביישנות. "טוב, אני משתדל לעשות את טוב בשבילה." הוא נאנח. "אני רק מקווה שזה מספיק...אני לא יודע, מעולם לא למדתי איך מגדלים ילד לבד..."

"אף אחד לא יודע איך מגדלים ילד עד שאתה מקבל אחד כזה," אמרה הרמיוני, והביטה בליזי האוכלת בשקיקה את הסנדוויץ' שלה.

"טוב, לנשים יש את היכולת הזו...תראי אותך, כשהלבשת את ליזי, אפשר היה לחשוב שמאז ומעולם עשית את זה."אמר הארי בחיוך. "אני עדין לא מבין איך זה שלא התחתנת עדין....את יפה חכמה ויכולה להיות אמא טובה..."

"אוי, בחייך..."הסמיקה הרמיוני עד שרשי שערותיה.

"לא, באמת! את גידלת אותי ואת רון....אין הוכחה טובה מזאת..."

"אני פשוט לא מצאתי את האדם המתאים." אמרה הרמיוני. "כולם כל כך...לא יודעת, מוזרים. אני חושבת שהסתובבתי אתכם יותר מידי, אז אני כל הזמן משווה אותם אליכם...הם לא מצחיקים כמו רון, או טובי לב כמוך, הם לא יודעים להצחיק אותי או לעצבן אותי כמו ששניכם יודעים..."

"כן, והם לא נאים ויפי תואר כמוני...זאת אומרת, כמונו," צחק הארי, גורם להרמיוני לצחוק איתו. הוא הביט בה בחיבה ותפס את שתי ידיה, גורם לה להביט ישר לתוך עיניו. "אל תדאגי הרמיוני, את תמצאי את הגבר שיגרום לך להיות הכי מאושרת בעולם," הוא ליטף את ידיה. "ואם הוא לא, אני אדאג לתפוס אותו ולקרוע לו את..."

" הארי! אתה לא אמור לדבר כך ליד בתך!" עצרה אותו הרמיוני בחיוך.

"טוב, הבנת את כוונתי," אמר הארי.

"בהחלט. אני אדאג לומר לו שלא יתעסק עם ההילאי הטוב ביותר במטה ההילאים..."

"והמועמד המבטיח ביותר לראשות מטה ההילאים," אמר הארי בגאווה וניפח את חזהו.

הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה ושוב הסתכלה על ליזי. הילדה אכלה את החתיכה האחרונה של הסנדוויץ' והביטה בציפייה באביה. הארי מיד קם לתת לבתו את שאר ארוחת הבוקר שלה.

"אז אממ, כמה זמן תהיי באנגליה?" שאל הארי.

הרמיוני חשבה מעט. "אני אלך ביום שני למשרד הקסמים, להגיד להם שאני לא רוצה יותר להיות בהולנד." היא אמרה לבסוף. "אם אני רוצה לעזור לך עם ליזי אני צריכה להיות קרובה ו...אממ.."

"יש חדר פנוי בבית, אם את רוצה להישאר אצלי," מיהר הארי לומר. " אם את רוצה אני כבר יכול להעלות את המזוודות שלך למעלה..."

הרמיוני הנהנה. "תודה הארי. ככה אני אוכל לגשת אליה בלילה ואתה תוכל לישון כמו שצריך. אני יכולה לראות שאתה לא ישן הרבה בלילות..."

"צודקת," צחק הארי. הוא הביט בבתו שאכלה מלפפון באיטיות ובתשומת לב רבה ונאנח. "היא מתעוררת הרבה. פעם היא הייתה קוראת לאמא שלה. לא הייתי יודע איך להרגיע אותה...בימים היא הייתה יכולה לשחק כרגיל ופתאום לשאול איפה ג'יני...זה היה שובר לי את הלב," מבטו של הארי נאבד באיזושהי נקודה על קיר המטבח, והרמיוני האשימה את עצמה על שגרמה להארי לזכור דברים עצובים.

"אז..." היא אמרה בקול עליז ומחאה כף כדי למשוך את תשומת ליבו של הארי ולהחזיר אותו מהיכן שהוא לא יהיה. "מה התוכניות להיום?" השמחה הילדותית שנפרשה על פניה של הרמיוני גרמו להארי לצחוק. "איזה תכניות?" הוא שאל.

"טוב...אתה לא באמת חושב שנישאר בבית כל היום, נכון?" אמרה הרמיוני בטון שתמיד השתמשה כדי להגיד דברים שברורים מעליהם.

הארי גלגל את עיניו וחייך. הוא כבר לא זכר כמה פעמים הוא חייך וצחק היום, אבל זה היה בטוח יותר מאשר בחודשים האחרונים. "מה דעתך להכיר קצת את הבית ואחר כך לבקר את הוויזלים? הם ישמחו לראות אותך, במיוחד רון."

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

היי! מה עינינים? החלטתי לשים גם את פרק ההמשך...אני מקווה שתאהבו אותו. אם יש טעויות פה ושמה, זה כי כתבתי את זה חלקים חלקים בזמנים שונים וכל פעם מצב הרוח היה שונה...מקווה שתבינו אותי...

אני לא חושבת שזה יהיה פיק ארוך, תלוי בזמן שיהיה לי ובכם!

ביי!

L.L


	3. פרק 2

**הצהרה****:** לו הייתי ג'יי קיי רולינג...הארי פוטר היה שייך לי. אך מאחר שאינני גב' רולינג, הארי פוטר לא שייך לי...האם הסברתי את עצמי?

**פרק ****2**

הם הגיעו למחילה כמעט בשעה עשר. לפני שהם יצאו מהבית, הרמיוני בקשה מהארי לתת לה זמן לסדר מעט את חפציה בחדר שהוא נתן לה. היא לא סבלה לראות את הדברים בתוך המזוודה, היא אמרה. אחר כך היא התעקשה לשטוף את הכלים של ארוחת הבוקר באופן מוגלגי, כי כך הייתה רגילה לעשות זאת בהולנד. גם לסדר את הבית מעט, כי הארי לא היה בדיוק מומחה לדברים האלה. הארי רק צחק ונתן לה לעשות מה שהיא רצתה, מתוך ידיעה שהיא מפיקה הנאה מכך. הוא רק ישב על הספה בסלון והשגיח על ליזי ששיחקה עם קוביות עץ על השטיח.

"וואהו, שנים לא הייתי במחילה, והיא לא השתנתה בכלל!" קראה הרמיוני ברגע שהם התעתקו במרחק מה מהמחילה.

הארי העמיד את ליזי על השביל המוביל למחילה, מחזיק את ידה הקטנה בידו. "למעשה, היית כאן בערך לפני שנתיים. זה עדין לא עושה את זה ליובלות..." הוא אמר בצחוק.

"אוך, הבנת את כוונתי..." נזפה הרמיוני ונתנה לו מכה קלה בזרוע. הם צחקו והמשיכו ללכת לאט במעלה הגבעה, מתאימים את צעדיהם לפסיעותיה הקטנות של ליזי. שניהם הגניבו מבטים כשחשבו שהשני לא שם לב. הרמיוני מבחינה בסתר בהבעות פניו של הארי, דואגת שהביקור אצל הוויזלים יסב לו אי נוחות מסוימת בגללה. הארי, מצד שני, הציץ מידי פעם כדי לראות איך פניה של חברתו השתנו בזמן שהייתה בחו"ל.

"אז..." החל הארי לומר, שובר את השקט שנוצר ביניהם. "הכרת אנשים שם בהולנד?"

הרמיוני, שפטפטה עם ליזי, חייכה ולא מיהרה לענות. "טוב, הכרתי הרבה אנשים, חלקם היו נחמדים אלי וחלקם לא, חלק התייחסו אלי כאל אשיות מפורסמת, בעיקר הגברים..."

הארי צחק. "את כן אשיות מפורסמת!"

"כן אבל לא!!" קראה הרמיוני. "אני לא אוהבת שאנשים מתייחסים אלי שונה, רק כי היה לי חלק במלחמה נגד וולדמורט. הייתי רוצה שהם ישימו לב אלי גם בגלל מי שאני, או לפחות בגלל דברים אחרים שעשיתי."

הארי שוב התעטף בשקט. היא צודקת, חשב לעצמו. גם הוא הרגיש כך לפעמים במשרד הקסמים, כשעשה את דרכו אל משרדו במטה ההילאים בקומה השניה. איך לפעמים במאמר פיו הדברים היו משתנים בשבילו, לטובתו. הוא הבין למה היא מתכוונת, אבל הפרסום לא היה הדבר היחיד שהרמיוני יכלה להציע.

"אל תדאגי, את יותר מלוחמת אמיצה ומפורסמת מהמלחמה האחרונה," הוא אמר לה כשכמעט הגיעו לדלת הקדמית של המחילה. "ואל תשימי לב אל אלו שלא יודעים להעריך את היופי, החכמה והאהבה שלך, הם לא בשבילך."

הרמיוני הסמיקה עד שורשי שערותיה ומלמלה משהו שנשמע כמו _"__תודה__, __הארי__"._ וכשהארי סובב את פניו כדי לענות וראה את הסומק על פניה של חברתו הוא צחקק והעביר את זרועו סביב כתפיה.

"טוב, הגענו." אמר הארי. הוא הרים את ליזי והסתכל על הרמיוני בפנים משועשעות. "בואי נפתיע את גברת וויזלי. תתחבאי מאחורי, זה אמור להספיק..."

"נשמע רעיון מצויין," הסכימה הרמיוני גם היא מחייכת ועברה אל מאחורי הארי. זה האחרון התקרב אל הדלת הקדמית של המחילה ודפק בדלת.

"אני באה!! רק רגע!" נשמע קול קורא ממקום שהארי ניחש שהיה המטבח, ואחר קול פסיעות מהירות. הארי הביט מאחורי גבו ושלח חיוך משועשע לעבר הרמיוני, והיא התכווצה יותר מאחוריו וקרצה לעברו. ליזי הקטנה אף היא הציצה מעל כתפו של אביה וצחקקה ברכות כשהרמיוני עשתה לה פרצופים.

דלת הבית נפתחה ומולם הופיעה מולי וויזלי, לבושה בסינר פרחוני מוכתם מעט, שבכיס הקדמי היה אפשר לראות שרביט מציץ ומנגבת את ידיה במרץ במגבת. פניה אורו כשראתה את הארי ונכדתה עומדים בפתח.

"הארי! ילד שלי... אני כל כך שמחה לראות אותך!" קראה בשמחה. "חשבתי שלא תגיע בסופו של דבר, אמרת שאתה עייף...בוא, כנס!"

"א-תה, א-תה...!" אמרה ליזי והושיטה את זרועותיה אל סבתה, והסבתא נענתה בשמחה. היא לקחה מידיו של הארי את הקטנה והזיזה את עצמה מהפתח כדי להרשות להארי להיכנס.

"כן, זה באמת לא היה מתוכנן, חשבתי להיות עם ליזי כל היום בבית." אמר הארי בטון סתמי ופנה להיכנס. באותו רגע גב' וויזלי הרימה את מבטה כדי לחייך לעבר הארי, אבל עיניה קלטו מישהו נוסף והיא לא יכלה להאמין למראה עיניה.

"הו, מרלין... אני לא מאמינה!! הרמיוני!!!" קראה גברת וויזלי בהתרגשות ברגע שראתה את הרמיוני עומדת על מפתן דלתה. הבחורה עמדה שם, עם חיוך על השפתיים ועיניים דומעות מהתרגשות. הן התקדמו זו לקראת זו וחיבקו אחת את השניה, חיבוק ראשון מזה שנתיים וקצת. ליזי הייתה לחוצה מעט בין שתי הנשים, לכן הארי נחלץ לעזרתה ולקח אותה מידיה של גב' וויזלי. הוא ידע שגברת וויזלי תתרגש מלראות את הרמיוני. אחרי הכל, היא ראתה בה כבת לכל דבר, וכך גם היה היחס כלפיו. מולי אהבה ודאגה להם בדיוק כמו שאר ילדיה (ואף יותר, לדברי רון).

שתי זוגות של עיניים ירוקות צפו במחזה במשך כמה דקות, עד שהקטנה החלה להתפתל בזרועות אביה, ודרשה שוב את תשומת הלב של סבתה.

"כן, ליזי שלי, אני באה, מתוקה," אמרה גב' וויזלי בקול חנוק. היא נפרדה מהרמיוני בחיוך וליטפה את לחיה הרטובה של הבחורה.

החבורה הקטנה נכנסה למחילה. הארי מיד הרגיש כדור ברזל נוחת בביטנו, תחושה שהייתה מוכרת לו מכל הפעמים שבא למחילה לאחר שנפרד מג'יני. המראות היו כל כך חיים בעיניו; שם בפינה ליד שעון האורלוגין הם התנשקו עד שרון בא והרים קול צעקה, והם התעלמו ממנו בהפגנתיות; הוא ראה אותה יורדת באותו גרם מדרגות כל פעם שבא לבקר אותה בתקופה שיצאו יחד, וכל פעם פניה היו קורנות; ושם, על הספה, אחרי שעות על גבי שעות של דיבורים הם נרדמו אחד בזרועות השני; ומה שראה עכשיו במטבח של גברת וויזלי הזכיר לו שלפני פחות מחצי שנה הם ישבו שם שלושתם לארוחת בוקר- ג'יני לא הרגישה טוב בלילה הקודם, והארי התעקש שתישאר לישון בבית הוריה, מחשש שלא תצליח להתעתק כמו שצריך...

"היי ישנוני אתה מתכוון לעמוד ליד הדלת כל היום?" קראה הרמיוני לעברו, קוטעת את חוט מחשבותיו. הוא מצמץ בהשתאות כאשר מיקד את מבטו וראה את הרמיוני יושבת במקום שג'יני ישבה באותו בוקר, קורנת משמחה ומפטפטת בהנאה עם גברת וויזלי ועם ליזי לסרוגין. הוא התיישב ליד בתו שישבה על הכיסא הגבוה ואכלה פרוסת עוגת קדרה מעשי ידי סבתא מולי.

"הארי, אני אעשה לך עוגת שוקולד, רק בשבילך ובשביל ליזי, שתיקחו הביתה." אמרה גברת וויזלי, קולה עדין רועד מהתרגשות. היא אחזה בראשו של הארי ונישקה את ראשו ברכות. "הפתעה שכזאת...רק אתה גורם לנו לקפיצות לב כאלה..."

הארי צחק. "אני חושב שהמתחרה היחיד שיש לי זה רון..."

"נכון!" קראה לפתע הרמיוני. "איפה רון? הוא עובד?"

פניה של גברת וויזלי הרצינו והיא נשפה בבוז. "עובד? אתמול הוא חזר הביתה ב-4 לפנות בוקר..."

"מה?" קפץ הארי. "איפה הוא עכשיו?"

"למעלה, ישן." אמרה גברת וויזלי בקול כעוס במעט. "תוכל להעיר אותו בשבילי, יקירי?"

הארי הינהן ועזב את המטבח לכיוון הקומה העליונה של המחילה. רון היה היחיד שקיבל את עזיבתה של הרמיוני קשה. הוא היה מאוהב בה זמן רב, ואף הם ניהלו מערכת יחסים לפני שעזבה. מערכת יחסים ששניהם הסכימו ביניהם לקטוע כי...כי זה פשוט לא הסתדר. זמן קצר לאחר מכן שלחו את הרמיוני לחו"ל. שניהם נשארו חברים טובים כמו פעם, אבל רון היה זה שלא היה שלם עם המצב. הוא התחיל לצאת אחרי העבודה לפאבים שונים ומועדונים למיניהם- של קוסמים או מוגלגים- כדי לשכוח את צערו...ולעיתים היה חוזר הביתה מאוחר בלילה שיכור, למורת רוחה של אימו. לא מזמן הוא התחיל לצאת עם לונה לובגוד, אבל הקשר ביניהם הוא מעין קשר לא מחייב...רון היה ממשיך ללכת לפאבים מידי פעם לבד, כי המקומות האלה לא היו בדיוק לטעמה של העלמה לובגוד.

המצב בו היה רון גרם להארי צרות, כי אחרי הכל רון היה השותף שלו במטה ההילאים ושניהם היו אמורים לעבוד יחד. היו ימים בהם היה מעיר לרון על איחוריו או על שלא היה מגיש את הדוחות בזמן, אבל לרוב הוא היה נושך את לשונו ומעלים עין, כי הוא ידע כמה רון סובל (ובמיוחד עכשיו...הוא נזכר בעצבות), וגם הוא היה חברו הטוב שיותר...טבעי שהוא יחפה עליו.

הארי הגיע אל דלת חדרו של חברו הטוב ודפק. "רון," קרא. שום רחש לא נשמע. הוא דפק שוב. "רון, אני נכנס."

כשהארי נכנס לחדר, ריח חזק של אלכוהול קידם את פניו. הוא העווה את פרצופו ותר בעיניו אחר רון. גיסו לשעבר וחברו הטוב שכב על המיטה בחזה חשוף, חולצתו נתלית על פרק ידו השמאלית; נראה שנרדם תוך כדי החלפת בגדים לשינה. הארי חייך חיוך עצוב. פעם הארי לא הבין לליבו של רון, הרי הרמיוני נשארה חברה טובה שלו אחרי הכל, אבל מאז שג'יני עזבה אותו הוא לא יכל שלא להרגיש שהם באותה סירה.

ההבדל היחיד בינו לבין רון היה שהג'ינג'י היה רווק וחופשי. הארי לא יכל להתכנס בתוך עצמו ולהתמכר לטיפה המרה – יש לו ילדה לגדל. ילדה שבלעדיו היא...ילדה שבלעדיה הוא...

הארי התנתק בכוח ממחשבותיו. 'צריך להעיר את רון', הוא הזכיר לעצמו.

"רון," קרא הארי, תוך שהוא מפלס לו דרך בתוך הבלגן שלא השתנה במשך השנים. הוא יכל לראות את הגלימה בצבע ארגמן שהייתה התלבושת של ההילאים, זרוקה בחוסר חשיבות על הרצפה. הארי כמעט חש את עלבונה והוא הרים אותה והניח אותה על הכיסא. "רונאלד וויזלי, קום כבר! כמעט חצות היום!" שיקר הארי. השעה לא הייתה יותר מרבע לאחת עשרה בבוקר, אבל מה משנות 75 דקות לכאן או לכאן?

רון מלמל מתוך שנתו והסתובב לצד השני. הארי התקרב וניער אותו. "רון, קום!"

"עזבי אותי, ג'ס...אין לי כוח עכשיו..." מלמל רון, מעיף יד לעבר הארי כדי שיעזוב אותו לנפשו.

אך עיניו של הארי נפקחו לרווחה. "ג'ס?! מי זה?" הוא הוציא את שרביטו. "רון, אם לא תקום עכשיו, יהיה לי משהו _נחמד_ לספר ללונה..." כיון שרון לא קם ולא זע, להארי לא נותרה כל ברירה אלא ללחוש "אגוואמנטי". זרם מים פרץ מקצה שרביטו לכיוונו של רון.

"אאאאגח!!!!" זעק רון וקפץ ממיטתו, נראה כסמרטוט שנטבל במים. "באמת! לא היה שום צורך בכך!!" קרא בכעס, מסיט את שערו הרטוב מעיניו.

"באמת?" אמר הארי, והחיוך שהופיע על פניו יכל להתחרות עם החיוך הלגלגני שהופיע לעיתים תכופות על פניו של בלונדיני מסוים, יוצא סלית'רין.

"כן, באמת!" זעם רון. "אני לא מאמין שככה הערת אותי, הארי!"

"הו, עכשיו אני הארי?"

"למה אתה מתכוון?" רון הסתכל עליו במבט שואל, לפתע התנדנד ואחז בראשו הכואב. זהו, יותר הוא לא ישתה...

הארי משך בכתפיו, מתעלם מכאבו של רון. "לא יודע, תגיד לי אתה...מקודם קראת לי _ג__'__ס_..."

"_ג__'__ס_? מי זאת ג'ס?"

"תגיד לי אתה! אתה זה שמלמלת את שמה מתוך שינה..."

רון מצמץ בעיניו. "אני לא זוכר שום..." לפתע זיכרונו שב אליו. "הא, כן...זו הברונטית הזאת שפגשתי..." הוא ראה את הארי מרים גבה, שוב, במחווה שהזכיר מאוד את הבלונדיני המוזכר לעייל. רון מיהר לומר, "לא היה בינינו שום דבר! רק רקדנו...ו...קצת התנשקנו...אולי התמזמזנו..."

"עד שהתעייפת ממנה וחזרת הביתה ב-4 לפנות בוקר." השלים הארי את דבריו המגומגמים של רון. 'לבחור הזה אין תקנה...' חשב.

"אני, אני...אתה בכלל לא אמור להיות כאן!" עבר רון לעמדת התקפה. "אם זה נקמה על הדוחות של אתמול..."

"התכוונתי לעבור עליהם היום, אבל משהו בלתי צפוי צץ..." לפתע הארי צמצם את עיניו בחשדנות. "מה קרה, משהו לא בסדר בהם?"

"לא, לא..." הניף רון את ידו בביטול, מתנדנד ונתקל בחפצים הפזורים על הרצפה. "זה רק שהגשתי לך אותם באיחור...אבל אם אתה לא זוכר, זה לא נורא." הוא הגיע לארון הבגדים והוציא משם בגדים נורמליים ללבוש לקראת היום.

הארי התיישב על המיטה של רון ונשען על הקיר. "כדאי לך להתכונן טוב טוב," הוא אמר, מבטו מופנה אל התקרה. מזווית עינו ראה שרון הסתובב כדי להביט בו.

"למה אתה מתכוון?" שאל.

"טוב..." התחיל לומר הארי באיטיות, משחק עם אצבעותיו. "יש לי הפתעה בשבילך...בשביל כולם."

רון צמצם את עיניו. "מה? צריך בשביל זה גלימת טקס?"

"הארי צחק. "לא, אבל תתלבש יפה. כאילו...כאילו את היוצא לדייט."

"דייט?"

"לך כבר! אני כבר אאוורר את החדר עד שתחזור."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

שתי הנשים צפו בגבר היוצא מהמטבח. הם שמעו את קול פסיעותיו העולים במדרגות ואז הביטו אחת בשניה. המבוגרת יותר ידעה מה בדיוק הבחורה רצתה לדעת.

גברת וויזלי נאנחה. "זה לא קל לו...באמת לא קל," היא התיישבה במקום של הארי וליטפה את הקוקיות של ליזי.

הרמיוני היססה. "מה...איך זה קרה? מתי?" היא שאלה בלחש. היא שמעה את הדברים מהארי, אך עדין לא יכלה לעכל את הידיעה. זה היה מעבר לכל דבר הגיוני. היא גם היית הבטוחה שהארי לא סיפר לה הכל, אלא רק נקודות קטנות, כדי לא להדאיג אותה יותר מידי. הבעיה הייתה שהיא הייתה דאוגה מהרגע שהבינה שג'יני כבר לא גרה בבית במכתש גודריק.

"קשה להגיד מתי הכל התחיל," אמרה לבסוף גברת וויזלי אחרי שתיקה ארוכה. "הארי וג'יני נראו כל כך שמחים יחד...אני עצמי שמתי לב שמשהו אינו כשורה רק כחודשיים לפני שהתגרשו, שזה בודאי הזמן שג'יני גילתה שהיא בהריון מ...דין."

"אבל למה היא חזרה אל דין!" שאלה הרמיוני בכאב, דמעות נקוות בגרונה. "מה היה חסר לה עם הארי? אחרי כל מה שנלחמה כדי לחזור להיות לצידו...איך היא לא התחשבה בכל מה שהארי עבר בחיים? למה היא לא הביאה בחשבון שיש להם בת משותפת?!"

שתיהן הביטו בתינוקת שישבה בכיסא הגבוה ופוררה את שאריות העוגה שאכלה. הקטנה השמיעה קטעי הברות, כאילו מנסה להגיד משהו ולהשתתף בשיחה.

דמעותיה של הרמיוני זלגו במורד לחיה וגברת וויזלי אחזה בידיה הרועדות שנחו על השולחן.

"על שאלות אלה אפילו אני לא יודעת לענות, יקירתי. ארתור ואני ישבנו אחרי אותו לילה שהארי בא להגיד לנו שג'יני עזבה, וחשבנו – מה עשינו? במה טעינו שהבת היחידה שלנו כך מתנהגת." אגודליה ליטפו את ידיה של הרמיוני בניסיון להרגיע את הצעירה שכאבה את כאב חברה.

"ייתכן שג'יני החלה לאבד סבלנות כשהיו שולחים את הארי למשימות ארוכות. ג'יני הייתה נשארת לבד, לפעמים היא הייתה באה אלינו – אני מתחילה לחשוב שכאשר הייתה צריכה ללכת לאספות או אירועים מטעם 'הנביא היומי' היא הייתה הולכת להיפגש עם דין..."

"מה היא ראתה בדין שלא היה להארי? יותר מכך – למה דין הסכים לעשות את...המעשה המכוער הזה בעוד שידע שג'יני נשואה להארי!"

גברת וויזלי נענעה בראשה ואספה את ידיה אליה, כאילו הייתה מבויישת (מה שהיה נכון).

"הלוואי והייתי יודעת להגיד לך, יקירתי. הארי הוא כמו בן בשבילי ואני מכירה אותו ויודעת שהוא לא עשה דבר שגרם להם להיפרד. הוא אהב את הבת שלי וראיתי איך הוא שומר עליה. כמה הוא שמח כשנולדה ליזי! 'הבת של אהבת חיי' הוא אמר לי אז..." גברת וויזלי שוב ליטפה את נכדתה שפתאום השתתקה כששמעה את שמה מועלה בשיחה. "הרמיוני, אפשר היה לחוש את האהבה שרחש הארי כלפי ג'יני וליזי. מעולם לא ראיתי כזה דבר...אין לי מושג, הרמיוני...איך אין דרך חזור...ג'יני כבר עם דין ועומדת ללדת את בנו. והארי...מסכן שלי...הוא צריך להמשיך בדרכו, לגדל את בתו..."

"גברת וויזלי," אמרה הרמיוני בקול יציב למרות דמעותיה. "הבטחתי להארי שאעזור לו עם ליזי. אני הסנדקית שלה וחברה טובה של הארי. החובה שלי היא לעמוד לצידו ולתמוך בו בכל." היא הפסיקה, ידיה נקמצות לאגרופים. "ביום שאפגוש את ג'ינברה, אני אדרוש ממנה הסבר. אני רוצה לדעת מפיה למה בדיוק היא עזבה את בעלה ואת בתה. ואני מבקשת ממך, גברת וויזלי, שאם אסתור לה בפנים, אנא אל תכעסי עלי. כי את יודעת בדיוק כמוני שזה מגיע לה."

גברת וויזלי הסתכלה אל תוך עיניה של הרמיוני וראתה אותם בוערות כאש. רגשות בערבוביה רצדו בעיניה. היא ידעה שיום אחד שתי הנשים יתעמתו, והרמיוני תתבע מג'יני את הכאב ושברון הלב שגרמה להארי בעזבה. אז עלה רעיון במוחה, מחשבה שאולי בעצם...לא, היא מעדיפה לשאול...

"הרמיוני," החלה לומר גברת וויזלי באיטיות, שוקלת את מילותיה. "תהיתי...האם..."

אך גברת וויזלי לא השלימה את המשפט כי נשמעו שוב קולות פסיעות במדרגות. אלו היו פסיעותיהם של רון והארי היורדים במדרגות. גברת וויזלי מייד קמה ממקומה והמשיכה בבישולים, והרמיוני התיישרה על כסאה, מחתה את דמעותיה והשבילים שהשאירו אלו הסוררות שהצליחו להימלט.

רון והארי נכנסו למטבח בקולות צחוק – הארי כיוון שהכה קלות את חברו, ורון – כי הוא קיבל את המכה ועשה את עצמו הפצוע. מהר הם נרגעו והסתכלו על המטבח. שקט השתרר לכמה שניות עד שקולו הנדהם של רון קרא מבעד לדממה:

"הרמיוני?!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

עד כאן חברים! כן! חזרה ההשראה! אבל אל תשמחו כל כך מהר. ייתכן שהיא חזרה, אבל זה לא אומר שיהיה לי זמן להעלות הכל על הדיסק הקשיח של המחשב...

בכל אופן, תודה שקראתם עד כאן!

עד לפעם הבאה,

ליס

נ.ב תשאירו תגובות!!!!!!!! אם אהבתם, לא אהבתם...הערות, הארות...או סתם כדי לומר שלום...

אני אדע אם לא כתבתם לי כלום!

חחח...

( ;


End file.
